Chance Meeting
by Crimson Eyed Dragon
Summary: A book of AU drabbles of various yaoi pairings for challenge ABANDONED See Profile
1. SM SYY YYM

_Dragon: This will be a 'book' of various AU yaoi drabbles written for a theme challenge called "Chance Meeting" where the main couple meet for the first time. There will be 25 drabbles in all and the pairings will vary from "chapter to chapter". But the pairing will be labeled at the top in bold so if you don't like them then don't read. You'll find a bit of everything here **except **puppyshipping, 'cause god knows I loath that pairing. This is the only warning, so don't come flaming me later saying "Eww! I don't like such n such…blah blah blah" Get it? Got it? Good._

* * *

**Pairings: Seto/Malik, Seto/Yami, Yami/Malik**

**Rating: PG-13**

_Little Black Book_

Malik scowled when his side was bumped once again as he made his way across the crowded dance floor. Bodies gyrated in both erratic and graceful movements, each contradicting each other yet somehow flowing together in a hazy display. His left hand pushed his way through the human maze while his right hand protected the object in his back pocket.

His free hand clenched and the scowl turned into a snarl when he thought about the object – the _little black book_ he found in his boyfriend's desk hidden under piles of file folders in a supposed locked drawer. But it seemed that Seto forgot his lover was good at getting into things others wanted people to be kept out of. A mistake he would make sure to remind the other of once he figured out what was so wonderful about this person that dared to call himself _Elysium._

But the alias didn't matter; no one was 'the condition of ideal happiness'.

Snorting at the idiocy of the meaning in a place that screamed darkness, sex, loneliness, and _adultery, _Malik finally made his way to main bar and sat down on one of the two available stools left. He ignored the bartenders and let his lavender eyes drift slowly over the crowded area searching for the one Seto felt was worth cheating on him for but without a description, he was fumbling around in the dark so to speak.

The stool beside him moved but he ignored it as he turned back to the bar and ordered a drink. What the hell had he done to deserve this? He had always thought he was a good boyfriend and lover but obviously, the CEO felt differently than he did.

"Come to drink your troubles away?"

Malik scowled at the deep voice that interrupted his depressing internal monolog. "Not any of your business."

The man beside him chuckled; a low sound that even in the noisy atmosphere sounded clear as day. "True. But then again, that's why most people are here. To drink, fuck and forget even if it's for just one night."

Even though Malik hadn't bothered looking at the male, he still answered him for some reason, "Tell me about it. I've lost my boyfriend to this hell."

"I know the feeling. Lost my boyfriend 'cause of this place too. Found some blond foreigner instead."

Malik closed his eyes, his heart pounding and an odd weight seemed to lift off his shoulders when he heard those words. Someone else understood and hated it just as much as he did. Opening them back up, he turned and looked at the man beside him for the first time and beautiful, knowing crimson eyes looked back.

"My name is Malik by the way," he smiled and held his hand out for the stranger who clasped it in a friendly shake.

"_Elysium."_


	2. SYY

**Pairing: Seto/Yami**

_Circle in the Sand_

He couldn't help but smile as the two kids he had been watching ran by him, giggling like mad as they kicked up sand with their bare feet, even if some of it landed on his outstretched legs and blanket. It didn't bother him in the least, their joyous voices added to the natural song the ocean sang as waves crashed against the shoreline and retreated, just to repeat the process over and over again.

He watched as the young boy with a mop of midnight colored hair finally caught the other boy, the one with a strange green color to his hair, and tackled him to the ground only to start a tickled fight that had them rolling down the sandy slope. His smile turned into a grin when a rather large wave came and snuck up on them, wetting them till they didn't resemble human boys anymore.

Drawing his knees up to his chest, he wrapped one arm around them while the other one lay in the warm sand, his finger tracing odd circles as now turned his attention to a figure that caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, to get a better look, he studied the person who walked along the shoreline, coming in his direction.

The figure had to be tall – if the length of the stride had anything to say – and whoever it was carried themselves with pride for their back was straight and shoulders high. Dressed in what looked like a plain white t-shirt and khaki shorts, he finally realized as he pushed a blonde bang the wind had blown away from his eyes that this person was a male.

The man – for he didn't carry himself like a boy – stopped and cupped his hands around his mouth, yelling something that the two boys must have understood for they stopped their roughhousing and made a mad dash back to the stranger, both the kids throwing their arms around the slim male in reckless hug.

Together, they turned as one and began heading back the way the tall male came. But they only took a few steps before the man turned his head in his direction. A flash of blue met his own gaze before the man walked off again, trailing after the hyper boys.

_We'll meet again._

And Atemu continued to watch him go, all while still tracing circles in the sand.

_Yes, soon._


End file.
